


New Found Purpose

by AsTheWorldTurns



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending?, Mentions of self-harm, Nameless Character - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Self-Harm, mention of original male character - Freeform, reader-insert?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsTheWorldTurns/pseuds/AsTheWorldTurns
Summary: When life looked bleak, she found a new reason to live.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble about what it would be like to nearly lose everything, including hope.

With a bottle held in hand she laughed, scoffing at herself as she took another swig. This pain she felt was like nothing else, she was lonely, even the company of Nathan couldn’t fix this. She felt alone, lost and praying for a way out. 

She had stumbled along Negan and his men, pure luck had saved her, but pure luck wasn’t going to preserve her. 

Inside she was dead, alone and waiting for her time to strike near its end. She was lonely, everyone she knew and cared about gone and forever lost to this hell she called Earth. Her parents died around the start of the break out, her boyfriend died at her hands after he turned, her sister was also struck down on a bad run. 

She had little luck, everyone she valued passed, left her behind to fight in a world she felt she had no place in. That’s’ why in the end, she decided to end it. 

Cutting her wrist she waited, watching as walkers passed her by in an empty and cold van. This was where her story ended, where she was to meet her end. She would die by her own hand, by her own discretion of time. This was how she wanted it. Everyone she loved was gone, and fighting just didn’t seem like an option anymore. 

With these two cut her life would end, she would turn into a walker, mindless and aimlessly walking around yes, but her consciousness would leave her. She would be a problem to someone that could end her suffering, she would be set free of this place she called Earth. She would be free to roam the heavens she believed in, in hopes of seeing her loved ones again. 

With another harsh slice with her blade she waited in the back of an abandon van, her vision going blurry from both shock and the lack of blood. Here is where her story would end, here is where she would stand up and call the shots to her own life, instead of calling them for someone else. 

Tears stained her face as she called out to no one but herself, praying and hoping for a life that succeeded the dead that now walked this Earth. Sure she was bound to come back as one of them, but her spirit would leave her body, roam the heavens as she was greeted by her loved ones. This is what she wanted, what she knew was right for herself. 

Sadly though, the people that still walked among the living would think otherwise. 

When they stumbled upon her she was delirious, eyes rapidly shaking as she fought for a clear image of the people that would save her. Of the people she wished would leave her to bleed out in her slow painful death. 

The people that saved her ended up being her Saviors, and not like the ones she read about in scripts her mother once told her to take up. They were plain everyday men, armed to the teeth with guns and other gear. 

They were the people that told her of the new world order, people that told her to bow her head when Negan entered the room. These men had saved her life, and while she had wished to be dead and resting with her loved ones, she couldn’t get the idea of living in safety out of her mind. 

At nights she cried and curled herself in her blankets, but during the day she put on a brave face. One that her leader could appreciate while she served in his name. Negan and his Saviors had been her beckon of hope, had given her new purpose even when she felt she had none left. 

Negan had become her reason to live, her everything and more. Negan had become the man she would lay her life down for, because without someone filling that roll, she would have tried to end herself all over again.


End file.
